


Everything I Love Is on the Table

by SofaMe



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sneaking, Summer, Sunsets, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaMe/pseuds/SofaMe
Summary: A very wholesome piece of Sorato smut, full of self-discovery, blooming emotional connection, detailed and graphic descriptions of sex, and all-round warm feelings. Just like your grandma used to write!





	Everything I Love Is on the Table

The door gave way under a push and Matt went in. Window panes made up most of the spacious room’s walls, letting in the late afternoon summer light and allowing a great view all over the city beneath.

“Hell yeah, told you this would be open,” he said.

Sora followed him in and cautiously closed the door behind her.

“Oh wow. You weren’t kidding.”

“Yep, best view ever.”

“How come you know the coolest secret hideout in the city?”

“Family working here all these years has its perks, I suppose.”

The room they were in was on the top floor of the Fuji TV headquarters. Some sneaking around had to be done to get here, but the unusual place was worth the effort. Sora looked around. An assortment of furniture stood unused on the hardwood floor. There was a wardrobe placed against one of the windows, and several white leather office chairs were parked along the wall. Dominating the room was a huge, heavy conference table, made from solid wood. Not even from planks; just a length of a trunk of an enormous tree sawed down the middle, the the two halves hammered together side by side, supported by solid metal legs. The surface was smoothly polished, but all the bark was kept on the undersides. Sora was pretty sure this was the first time she was ever impressed by a table.

“Well how fancy is that,” she said, running her fingers along the wooden grain. “So they have this great big room with this amazing view and they basically just use it as storage space?”

“Ha, yes. My bet is they sneak in here on weekends and party hard.”

Sora laughed. “You’d think some higher-up would have made it his office a long time ago.”

“Maybe they’re just more down to earth,” Matt offered. “That was a pun,” he added.

“I know. I just pretended not to notice because I’m merciful like that.” She approached the windows. The sky was bright yellow down where the sun was descending, and already dimming on the opposite side. Its colors were reflected on the water in the bay, and in the hundreds of glass buildings, and in the mountains far off to the horizon. Wind was swaying pine trees in the park below them; airplanes were leaving luminous trails all across the sky.

“So beautiful, isn’t it.”

“Mhm,” Matt murmured back. But as Sora watched the city, he found himself looking at her instead. He knew he was in trouble.

She was the cutest thing in the world with her half-smile, her eyes lit up in red and gold and lost in thought. He kept looking at her face for a few moments, then without thinking glanced down, where her t-shirt was wide-cut enough to reveal her collarbones, rising with each breath. A tiny metal necklace gleamed below them, inviting his attention further down, where her shirt’s fabric draped around her breasts.

His heart beat faster.

He couldn’t deny it anymore – he fell for the girl. It was hard to believe that this was the same person he had met at that summer camp those years ago. This gorgeous young lady now standing next to him replaced his old friend so gradually he hadn’t even noticed. It seemed like one sunny day during a boring class he suddenly discovered that he found her attractive; and since then to his growing alarm he caught himself daydreaming about here more and more often. He liked the way she moved, and the way she talked, and the way she laughed, and her care for others, and her sense of humor, and her easygoing attitude.

He realized he couldn’t remember the last time they had been alone together. It was Odaiba day today, and the whole group had met again at the Fuji TV headquarters to relive their memories. But towards the end of the meeting, when he’d suggested that he knew the building well enough to probably slip into the high floors unnoticed and watch the views, only she had taken him up on the offer.

He decided he also really liked that adventurous, mischievous streak in her that she was always sort of trying to hide. Damnit. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

 “We should sneak in here every week,” she said, turning away from the window. This place is so amazing and weird!”

Matt turned away quickly. “Yeah, told you it’s great.” He approached the wardrobe, looking for a distraction. “Speaking of weird, I wonder what we’ll find inside.”

Sora smiled. “Like, we of all people have pretty high standards for weird.” She peeked in as he opened the door.

Several suits in air-tight bags were hanging from a metal bar. Below them was a stockpile of unopened office provisions, cleaning articles, bathroom supplies, and a stack of large bathing towels.

“Well yeah, this has weirdness rating of like two out of a hundred,” he said. He opened a drawer to his left. It was full of first aid stuff. He found some bandages, nondescript bottles, and several unopened boxes of medicine. “This place is well stocked in case of another monster vampire attack,” he laughed. “Here’s painkillers, antiseptics, and… uh.” The box he held was a Plan B. To his horror, he thought he started blushing again. “I… guess this could be useful too?” he stated, carefully putting it away and hating whoever put that in there for whatever ridiculous eventuality. He continued to avoid her eyes as he heard her snicker beside him.

“Anyway,” she said, returning to the window, “views over the city always remind me of that time, when all that stuff was going down, when me and Mimi climbed the Tokyo Tower.” She nodded towards the lattice structure soaring above the skyline. “On the second day after we returned, I think. Almost destroyed it down in a fight, too.”

 “We were pretty bad at saving the world,” he said, grateful to have the conversation go somewhere safe.

“We were.” They looked at each other in the sunset glow. “Sometimes I still sit down and think, you know... I still think how that entire mess really should have ended much worse than it did. We actually had no idea what we were doing, and why.”

Matt sighed. “Yeah. I think we didn’t even grasp the possible consequences back then, but still, the massiveness of all that… Later when all that fog descended, if any one of us screwed up, that bat guy would have straight up murdered the entire city, right?”

“Yeah, but on the positive side, the world would have probably ended right away, so nobody would be there to blame us.”

He smiled faintly. “Damnit, no wonder I snapped.”

“Well, you weren’t the only one who lost his plot then,” she said, looking at the floor. “But you got me, then, at the end.”

“Good old days, huh.”

“Grand old time.”

“It must have sucked even more for the regular folks. Just imagine going to work one day at that tower and suddenly some morons start melting it down.”

Sora spun around, theatrically pretending to be taken aback. “Oh, you’re the one to talk. Wasn’t it your digimon that went and started playing football with bits of this here building? Should I notify the authorities so they finally know whom to bill?”

Matt gasped. “Did you just diss my battle tactics? Unforgivable!” Sora looked him in the eyes, still holding back from laughing, and threw her chin up.

There were sparks in her eyes, and her hair shone, and the sunset cast highlights and shadows, warm and soft, all over her.

And Matt knew he couldn’t take this any longer.

“Sora,” he started, moving closer to her, “we’re friends right?”

“Sure,” she replied, slightly puzzled. “Besties. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” he stumbled, leaning his head against the window. He looked at her lips. “I just really want to kiss you right now.”

Sora recoiled.

Matt has been one of her closest friends since forever ago. She always appreciated him that way. It was one of those secure things in life, unchanging over the years.

Then again she also knew damn well that she had, over time, grown attracted to him.

There were those moments when he’d say something funny. Or brush against her accidentally in a crowded hallway. Or lock those stupidly amazing blue eyes on her when she was talking. And in those moments she could feel her heart race a little, and some part of her, known only to herself, would anxiously shake a bit and say, _oh no_.

That one time she found herself fantasizing about him – how would it feel to hold him close, to kiss him. That this fantasy even appeared disturbed her to no end. It would be so awkward and weird to get romantically involved with someone she knew so well, for so long.

She breathed in deeply in preparation, wondering how the hell to turn him down without damaging their relationship, looked into his eyes – looking intently at her – and stopped, in sudden tense grip of that thought again. How _would_ it feel to kiss him?

She was not seriously considering it, right?

She gave up and exhaled. Then she smiled a little and said, “come here then.”

Her lips were soft and warm on his. Her hand run through his hair; he put his on her sides and pulled her closer. Their belt buckles clicked together and their bodies leaned snug on each other. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. His hands now found their way to her back, hugging tighter. She felt her knees weaken a little.

They broke off eventually, and for a short while just stood unbreathing looking at each other, listening to their racing heartbeats. All of Matt’s anxiety gave way to pure bliss. He had her in his arms, that beautiful girl. His girl.

“Wow,” he ventured, eventually.

“Yeah.”

“I seriously really like you right now.”

Sora laughed nervously and ran her hand again through his lengthy hair. She wasn’t sure she was believing what was happening. How are their friends going to react? She imagined she’ll die of embarrassment – but that really didn’t matter right now.

“I could get used to this,” she said softly.

“Well, you’ll have to.” She laughed again, and the feeling of her breasts moving against his chest sent a new wave of warmth all over him. He was by now as hard as his jeans were allowing him to be. He hoped she didn’t notice. She caressed his back, feeling the shape of his body under his shirt.

“We’re don’t have to sneak out of here too soon, right?” she asked.

“Sneaking out is easier than sneaking in, no worries. We can probably stay here for hours.”

Hours alone with Matt was all that Sora wanted at the moment. She needed to kiss him, to hold him tight, as tight as possible, to…

She suddenly remembered the drawer with the Plan B.

Her whole body froze. Her mind, alarmed, very slowly and very carefully set into words the thought that hit her: that if they wanted to, she and Matt could have sex, right there and right then, and there was literally nothing stopping them.

A whole load of other thoughts, all within half a second, raised frantic objections. They had just kissed for the first time a whole five minutes ago, something she already had considered strictly off-limits. Sure she was really into him, but certainly this next step shouldn’t be rushed, right? You got to like, go to the movies together first, and, well, hold hands and take walks in the park and stuff? None of this was planned, she didn’t know what to do, she just wasn’t ready for this!

“Sora?”

She could feel his heart pound too. She felt his shaky breath on her lips. She glanced down, to his neck, towards the dip between his collarbones and towards the muscles of his arms. She felt his firm warmth, his body touching hers.

She looked back at his face, his slightly parted lips and his intense look. He was unbelievably hot.

She felt a little twinge in her pussy; and then a little moistness.

Oh, she was _so_ ready for this.

She licked her lips. “Matt…” she whispered. She could still just change the subject now… “Matt, take me.”

“Sora…”

Bits of her rational brain were still screaming in horror somewhere, but she was way past the point of no return. All this quivering emotion blended into some sort of a terrified calm. Slowly and deliberately, she brought her face right up to his; and looking him in the eyes, she felt like she let her entire body speak, not just her conscious mind. “You’re gorgeous. You’re so gorgeous. I...” She swallowed, and wrapped it up. “Fuck me, Matt.”

A heatwave hit his head. She was the girl of his secret fantasies. Her body this close to his made all his nerves shudder. And she wanted to be his, right there and then. His cock swelled, trying to fight its way out of his pants. He had never wanted anything so much as her body, right then, in all his life.

He found no words to respond with. He lunged and kissed her frantically, forcing his tongue on hers. She gasped into his mouth. They went down to the floor.

He ran his hand down her side and under her shirt. Sill to his utter bewilderment he explored the skin of her abdomen, the very fine hair smooth under his fingertips. Her breath was fast and shallow. He felt wetness where precum soaked into his pants. He moved his hand further up and found the fabric of her bra.

He stopped and looked her in the eyes. He caressed her breast gently, feeling its shape, its softness.

“I want you so bad,” he whispered. She was way into the moment to even smile. His hand feeling her up drove her wild. She wanted more of him, all over her, and she wanted herself all over him.

She lifted herself up, and they both rose to their knees. She grasped at his shirt and pulled it off, exposing him to her.

He was lean but well built, his muscles highlighted in the dusk. She placed both hands on his chest, feeling the warm smooth skin, and very slowly slid downwards. Her fingertips followed the dips between his abs, wonderfully tense, flexing under her touch. Two delightful grooves started at his hips and went down, disappearing under his belt. Some stray blond hair grew in a trail below his navel. She bit her lip. Her panties felt drenched.

 “Sora…,” he gasped. With a strange mix of hesitation and urgency, he undid his belt buckle and got out of his jeans; she followed suit and now they were kissing just in their underwear, bare skin on bare skin. Matt broke off from her mouth but continued kissing aggressively along her neck, and collarbones, along the chain of her necklace, until he felt her lean forward.

They knelt opposite of each other again, just looking at their uncovered selves. Matt’s penis, free from the jeans, was now visibly erect, throbbing under his pants. Sora blushed even harder. She was deeply embarrassed, but somehow the embarrassment made this even hotter. She wanted to uncover herself before him, completely. She wanted to be totally vulnerable to him.

Managing a slight smile, she undid her bra and took it off. Matt just knelt there, staring. Her breasts were perky and nimble in the golden light. Her nipples, the color of her lips, pointed forward. Small, black spots were scattered here and there on the gorgeous expanse of her skin, uninterrupted from her necklace to her panties.

Shakily, he pushed her against the window, and bent down. He buried his face in her breasts, feeling, intensely close, those parts of her he could have only have imagined before. His mouth found her nipple. He took it between his lips and licked it with the tip of his tongue. He could think no thoughts, hearing her moan quietly and feeling the nipple harden, her soft breast pressing against his face.

Some wonderful moments later he went back up to kiss her on the lips. She hugged him tight, naked breasts against his chest, wet where he sucked at them. His body was on fire. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

“Oh fuck,” he said. “You’re so beautiful.”

She merely bit her lip, her hands digging nervously into his shoulder blades. Then, never breaking eye contact, she moved them down his ribs, down his lower back, and rested them on his pants.

“Now let me see you,” she said, and pulled them down.

Free at last, his penis shot right up, fully erect. He was too nervous to breathe, nude before her, but it felt so liberating, so erotic, and so right.

Sora held her breath as well. The two grooves that started at Matt’s hips ended beneath a patch of tangled hair. And from that hair, his cock pointed directly at her. It pulsed, steadily, to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Veins ran clearly visible under the skin. His exposed glans was dripping with clear liquid.

After a moment of hesitation, she put her fingertips on the shaft. It was firm as a rock; she didn’t even think boys got this hard. She could now feel the pulse, fast and throbbing.

She tightened her grip, trying to get a better feel. A new wave of arousal hit him in the stomach. Sora looked him back in the eyes.

“Your cock is as amazing as the rest of you, Matt,” she said.

 “Yeah,” he attempted to smile. “I like it myself.”

She kissed him hard, sucking his tongue, feeling up his lips. She broke off abruptly, glanced at him, and went down on all fours. Her hand felt around his coarse pubic hair, then, carefully, grabbed his balls. Turned on beyond all reason now, she threw her arm around his legs and brought the tip of her tongue to the tip of his cock, tasting the salty droplets. She heard Matt gasp somewhere above as she then pulled her lips all over it. Her jaws and tongue went slightly numb as she took in as much of it as she could fit, all the way to her throat. She delighted in its hardness as she wrapped her tongue around it. The skin was hot and silky. She gave it a good long lick along a vein, his heartbeat filling the inside of her head. She wanted that cock in every way she could.

She let it go and looked up. Matt bent down, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pressed her to lay with her back to the floor. Then he dragged her panties down, revealing her pussy, wet and glistening and glorious.

Shaking, he reached out and slid his fingers over her smooth inner thighs, circling around her labia. He felt her wetness on his fingertips. As carefully as he could, he ran his finger down her delicate, pink flesh. He found her clit and fondled it. He glanced upwards but her eyes were closed, her whole world filled with his touch.

He leaned between her legs and planted a kiss right there on her slit. She gasped violently and her knees jerked up, and she was helpless to moan with each breath as she felt the tip of his tongue slip between her labia. He, very slowly, worked his way along her opening and up towards the clitoris. As he licked off her juices, in a frenzy he slipped a finger inside her. She twitched, feeling him in her most vulnerable parts.

“Matt, I can’t... Take me. Fuck me.”

Somehow, in his molten mind, Matt saw clearly what he needed to do next. He stood up, went towards the wardrobe, and took out all the large bathing towels. He then spread them hurriedly over the table, creating a makeshift mattress.

Sora immediately understood this, got up, and walked towards him, nude and wet in the sunset. A single drop of her juice, mixed with his saliva, was trickling down her inner thigh. They climbed onto the table and kissed again, their mouths now with a salty aftertaste. The table was easily large enough to fit them both comfortably, with room to spare.

Sora broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her gaze caught the door.

“Are you sure nobody will hear us?”, she asked.

He ran his trembling fingers over her body. “I don’t know. I…we don’t have a key to lock this door.”

“Whatever,” she said, and pressed her lips into his. “Hold up,” she gasped. She took off her necklace and put it beside her. She looked him in the eyes. “I want to be completely naked for you.” Then she lay on her back on the towels, and exhaled unevenly.

He was now on top of her. He weaved his fingers into hers, his cock rested on her inner thighs as she spread her legs. Her eyes, locked into his, were serious and pleading; and she was the most beautiful girl in the world. There was nothing between them now, absolutely nothing.

He moved his hips forward, and he the tip of his penis touched her pussy. He licked his lips, lost himself in her gaze, and very slowly pushed in. She enveloped him whole, warm, wet and soft.

She gasped, lost in sapphire, as he entered her. His shaft pushed against her walls, and she felt her pussy strive to let him in, stretching and expanding as he went deeper, inch by inch. With this other body filling hers up she was taken over by a sense fullness, almost painful but utterly amazing, making her complete. Her lips quivered and her eyebrows twisted, uncontrollable. Matt paused when he was all inside, and she could feel his pulse, deep within.

She wanted to say something, but it came up more or less as an “uungh.”

Instinctively, wildly, he started pushing in and out. He kissed her, their breath mixing, their fingertips joined, naked skin on naked skin.

Her pussy felt so welcoming, gripping him tight, sucking at his cock. He lifted himself up and looked at her body. She was moving against his thrusts, her breasts bobbing up and down, her skin glistening with sweat.

“Sora…” he managed, shakily.

“Matt…” He leaned down and kissed her, meeting her in full naked contact, breast to chest, stomach to stomach. She put her arms on his back, feeling him move, feeling him burn. Light and shadow danced on his skin as he lifted himself back above her and all his muscles flexed to the rhythm of his thrusting, and he was so familiar yet so new. She lost control over her breath, just moaning excitedly, as if possessed by an outside force. Her eyes locked into his, and she felt like he could enter into the farthest reaches of her; and she wanted to be exposed to him, his eyes filling her soul just as his cock was filling her body.

“Matt, nggh, keep going, Matt, fuck me, fuck me, yes, agghh…”

She lost herself in the rising wave, dug her fingernails into his shoulder blade, opened herself up totally, and gave in to waves of sheer ecstasy.

“MATT! YES! MATT!”

The girl’s orgasm sent shocks around him, as her pussy frantically contracted around his cock. He went faster, uncontrollably, pleasure rapidly mounting. He heard her call his name as her wet flesh gripped his glans, her passionate joy pouring straight into him. He moaned out as his own climax lit up from his abdomen, taking over him, tipping him over the point of no return.

“Sora! SORA!”, he screamed, finally reaching his release. His orgasm overwhelmed him, and on top of it, he reached a blissful calm. Inside her his seed was squirting out, load by load, mixing into her body.

After a moment of complete stillness, he rolled by her side. Still entwined, they looked at each other wide-eyed, mouths parted, skin sweaty, hearts racing.

The sky was now dark. The day’s afterglow filled the room, dim over their hastily discarded clothes, their makeshift bed, and their naked bodies.

“You are amazing,” Matt said. “This was amazing.”

“I know,” Sora cracked a smile. His blue eyes were so close. She felt his cock, now slowly relaxing back to normal, rest against her leg, drenched in their juices. They shared each other together, bodies and minds, as close as it was possible. An uncontrollable giggling came over her. “Matt, what the hell did we do?”

He started laughing as well, not knowing why. “Sora, we have just very much fucked.”

“Aah, man.” She caught her breath. They laid still for several moments. “Well, you made me yours, I suppose.”

“Hey, it was your idea.” He ruffled her hair and smirked. “And from the things you were saying, you were lusting after me so hard your pussy almost flooded the city.”

“Oy, rude!” She grabbed his cock and gave it a delicate pull.

“Ah, don’t you tug at my cock!”

“I will, too. It’s mine to tug now.” She smiled brightly; then she remembered the outside world and looked to the door. “Do you think anyone heard us?”

“I don’t think so.”

She looked back at him.

“We don’t have to dress up too quick then,” she said, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
